


T-Shirt (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Keanu wears his Arch shirts practically everywhere, leaving his wife, Y/N, slightly annoyed, until they’re forced to spend a month apart.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 12





	T-Shirt (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Tons of fluff, *Light* NSFW, a post sex scene.
> 
> Gotta love his ratty old Arch shirts. They really do make him look dreamy, so I had to write this. Each line break represents a new day. ❤️ Enjoy!

On a spring Saturday evening, Y/N stands anterior to her washroom mirror, finishing the final touches of her makeup. With the stereo playing 80’s hits softly in the background, she hears her husband, Keanu shuffle around their shared bedroom, getting ready for the evening as well. 

The setting sun still lusters through the bedroom windows; the natural luminosity hits all the highlights of her face seamlessly, she strokes on a peachy blush to compliment her blooming eyes, finishing with a spritz of her husband’s favourite perfume. As she stows away her goodies and beauty knick knacks, a strong pair of hefty, toned arms circle around her waist.

“Hmmm you smell nice.” Keanu murmurs into the soft dip of her neck, gently swaying her in place, to the music softly purring in the four walls. With a giggle, she reaches up to scratch his bearded cheek, her other hand placing over his that holds her close, through a gentle squeeze.

“It’s your favourite.” She smiles, watching him trail delicate kisses along her neck through the dainty glass mirror, slowly progressing up towards her ear, wetter by the second. “ _Woah there, easy tiger_.” She chuckles, giving his hand a tighter squeeze. “ _Not now_ , we’re going to be late, babe.” Attempting to squiggle out of his embrace, she hears the rumble of his chest.

“I love you.” He states, placing a final kiss to the top of her head, letting her go.

“I love you too.” She returns, watching him stroll to his side of the washroom counter, brushing a comb briefly through his hair, dabbing the perfect amount of cologne to his skin. He turns to leave the washroom, with Y/N following him behind in his steps.

“You ready, love?” He inquires, grabbing hold of his navy blue blazer from the coat hanger, throwing it on. As he fixes the seams, positioning it flat against his frame, he notes Y/N’s brows knit together, raising slight as she watches him.

“…What?” Keanu asks, unsure of what Y/N had grown rather…displeased about. 

Biting her lip, Y/N speaks. “Please tell me you’re not wearing your **_Arch shirt_** to my parent’s dinner party.” She presses.

“I put a blazer over it?” His voice goes higher as he debates.

Y/N rolls her eyes, mumbling to herself, with her fingers rubbing just above her left brow. “You can’t be serious, Keanu.” She sighs, pacing towards the walk in closet they shared. “A blazer doesn’t make up for the fact that it’s a ratty old t-shirt.” She squeezes the bridge of her nose.

“Hey, I thought you like my Arch shirts,” He frowns, watching the wardrobe door as her voice chimes out. “I do, but not at an event at my parent’s house where everyone’s going to be. Please throw on a dress shirt or something?” She peeks her head out of the wardrobe, frowning. “ _For me?_ ”

Keanu lets out a deep exhale, shimmying off his blazer, discarding his beloved Arch shirt over his head and onto the bed. Slumping his shoulders, he moves. “Fine, but only for you.” He mutters, following her voice to the wardrobe doors.

-

On a midnight evening, with the only light radiating the pitch black bedroom walls, coming in the form of the dewy bedside lamp, Keanu lets out a final grunt laced with a sultry moan into the evening air. His coffee hued strands of hair cling to his forehead, silken with a thin layer of sweat slick on his skin.

Y/N gasps as she feels him leave her body, her tiny breathes attempting to collect herself putting a smile on her husband’s face. Falling beside her on his back, his gaze hot and heavy on the ceiling above, he extends an arm out to pull her closer, pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

“You okay, sweetheart?” He asks, smirking as his cocoa orbs gloss over her eyes sealed, content in the moment as she rests in his side, coming down from her high. She nods in response, turning to bury her face further into his side as her arm drapes over his waist. With a gratified, fulfilled sigh, she plants an affectionate kiss to his shirtless chest, sitting herself up slightly on her elbows. “Can you pass me a shirt, Ke?” She whispers, wincing at the empty soreness he’d left between her legs, appreciating the calm after their _pre_ \- sleep rumble.

Keanu grins, opening his muscled arms to pull her over and down gently onto his chest, allowing her shirtless modesty to press against his unadorned chest. He chuckles quietly, embedding another kiss to her hair as he holds her close. “I like you _sans_ shirt.”

She rolls her eyes, ultimately giving in with a smile. “You’ve seen me _sans_ shirt enough tonight.” With her cheek pressed against his chest as they lay, taking in some much needed down time where they felt connected in each other’s vulnerable touch, Y/N pulls away, moving back to her side of the bed. Through a yawn, holding the blanket over her exposed breasts, she murmurs. “I’m getting sleepy.”

Keanu smiles at how beautiful she looks, skin gleaming from their session, a form of her only he was allowed to appreciate. Reaching down to the bedside floor, he grabs his t-shirt he wore before, handing it to her.

Looking down at it, Y/N gives him a questionable look.

“You have **so** many shirts, Ke. Why do you always wear the same three Arch shirts every day.” She bats her eyes again, sighing. Moving closer, she pushes his hair back out of his face, her stifling voice suggesting. “You look so _sexy_ in nice shirts, that aren’t ripped or worn out.” 

He rolls his eyes, turning away to set his alarm for the next morning. Y/N frowns, seeing him ignore her complaints. “Babe!” She whines, crossing her arms.

She shifts closer to him again.

“Ke, it’s literally got holes in it.” She states, holding the fabric between her hands to show him. “See?” She points.

“Nice n breezy. They’ll help you cool down.” He smirks, eyeing her still slightly flustered, flushed skin. Y/N groans, throwing a pillow at him as he laughs.

“Alright, alright, I’ll give you a different one.” He says. “Only _after_ you join me in the shower…” he finishes, taking hold of her hand.

-

“Keanuuu!” Y/N calls from the kitchen counter, sipping on her earthy noted morning dark. She’d woke up before Keanu, as she currently waited for him to finish his morning shower before they would head out together to run some errands. As she browses her phone, the pattering rain stays audible through the glass doors and kitchen windows, simpering outside.

In a moment, Keanu’s thudding steps rushing down the stairs can he heard. He runs a hand through his messy locks, ends slightly wet from his shower. He wears his dark blue jeans and another _damn Arch t-shirt_.

Rushing to his lady’s side, Keanu wraps an arm around her, dipping just enough to come in contact with her mouth. With a quick kiss, he smiles into her lips. “Morning, sweetheart.” The smell of freshly pressed coffee consumes his senses.

“Morning. Another day, another Arch shirt.” Y/N titters, taking another sip of her coffee.

“This one is new.” Keanu states in a matter of fact tone, pointing to the dark gray, clean and crisp shirt that rests on his torso. “You really hate my Arch shirts, huh.” Keanu grins, pouring himself a cup at the counter. Y/N rolls her eyes playfully, raising off her seat to follow him. With her arms wrapping around his waist, she engulfs him in a hug from behind, leaning her head on him. Lacing his hand with hers that rests gently on his stomach, his spare brings the cup to his lips.

“I don’t _hate_ them, baby.” She presses a kiss to his back, taking in his smoky smell of a morning cigarette and pine. “I love Arch, you know I do. I’m so proud of you.” He turns around in her embrace, slightly towering over her with a goofy smile on his face. “But I also love seeing my man in nice shirts, like your plain black one with the nice cut, or your henleys. Or your sexy dress shirts.” She smirks, pointing a finger lightly, tapping to his chest.

He smiles, leaning down to place a lingering kiss to her forehead. Y/N sighs, cupping his cheek. “Can you please at least wear your leather jacket over this” She pulls at his shirt. “It’s rainy and cold out today.” She finishes with a kiss to his jaw, breaking out of his embrace, walking to grab her own coat before they head out.

Keanu smiles, knowing there’s someone, _someone his_ that babies him to wear jackets in the cold, and makes him morning coffee.

Someone that cares, just as much as he cares about her.

-

The airport was cold and melancholy that morning, or perhaps, that’s just how she’d felt saying goodbye. It broke their hearts to have to be separate for an aching, excruciating long month as Keanu shot out of town for his next film.

“ _Hey, I’ll be back before you know it, princess_.” Keanu empathized, soothing strokes on her back as she hugged him close one final time. She sighs a breathy sigh, brushing her thumb over his cheek, staring into his mahogany eyes.

“I know. Its just hard when I’m in the house alone without you. I don’t like sleeping in our bed when you’re not there.” She quietly speaks into his neck, feeling him kiss her forehead.

“I know, I don’t like falling asleep in empty hotel rooms without you either.” He frowns. People stare as they walk by, catching glimpse of movie star Keanu Reeves saying goodbye to his wife. The paparazzi are scarce, yet still there, a few flashes let them know they’re watching.

But Keanu didn’t care. He was having a much needed moment with the love of his life, and he knew he needed to be there for her right now.

Not just for her, but for himself.

It hurt him each time to be away from her.

“But…you’ll be back before you know it.” Y/N smiles, tapping his chest, repeating his words from earlier as she despondently pulls back. “I know you’re excited about this one. You’re gonna kill it, I just know.” She grins, cupping his cheek.

“I love you so much, don’t forget it.” He whispers, moving in to kiss her one last time before he’d be gone. Together, they smile into the kiss, enjoying the relish in the alter of each other’s taste, before they’d be apart for a month too long. He chuckles, pressing their foreheads together in their last few moments.

_“At least you get a break from my Arch shirts.”_

_-_

As Y/N sits on her bed, she watches the rain fall on a disconsolate Sunday morning. It glides down the window glass, flowing down to the pavement below, the rattle audible on the drumming roof. She feels her heart heavy at the depressing, miserable weather, but more so at the thought of a lonely Sunday.

Normally, Sunday mornings were when Y/N and Keanu got to spend much needed time together, both being homebound all day. They’d wake up together with affectionate morning cuddle sessions, tender caresses of each other’s skin and gentle kisses shared left and right. They’d eat breakfast together after impromptu dance sessions in their kitchen, catching up on the shows they’d shared together on the living room couch, limbs tangled. The rest of the day would be spent doing chores, or by the window, with his head rest in her lap and two hefty novels propped in each their grips. Sometimes, they’d go out for an evening walk hand in hand, where the sunset glow would make Keanu fall in love with her each time it cast on her rosy cheeks, or lounge together by the poolside with their favourite tunes and jams blaring.

Sundays were for them, and they had been for as long as they’d been together.

Slowly, the longer he’d been away, his smell had started to fade from the house, she’d find herself sniffing his cologne for solace every now and then. If she closed her eyes for just long enough, it would feel as if he’d actually been there, gone before she may open them again to the lonesome daylight.

As she scans her eyes around the room, in search of nothing in particular, her eyes cease on the dresser beside their wardrobe.

Keanu’s favourite Arch shirt, the one that had begun to plaster holes and rips at the seams, had been resting on the countertop all week he’d been gone. She hadn’t thought much about it until today, as she sat alone, missing him dearly. With a sigh, she raises herself, dragging her feet towards it.

She smiles at the thought of his _darn_ Arch shirts. Something so uniquely him. So reminiscent of him.

As it comes clasp in her grip, she brings it to her nose with her eyes tight shut, inhaling deep. The smell of his scent still entrenched in the joints of the fabric, his cigarettes smoked, his woody cologne, lingering leather paired precisely with the scent of something so uniquely him.

Just him, and nothing else.

_Her favourite scent._

-

As her phone rings that evening, she sees his face pop onto her screen, her heart immediately fluttering at the thought of seeing him soon.

“Hey, darling.” Keanu smiles, holding the camera to his face. “I missed you so much today, it’s Sunday.” His smile fades to a frown. “That’s kinda our day, right?

Y/N nods lightly, a small smile evident on her lips as she watches him move. Each part of him seems perfect to her, perfectly crafted, perfectly put, embellished with all things good.

All things she loved.

“I missed you so much too. How was shoot today?”

Keanu’s brows furrow together, as a smirk channels his lips. “ _Is that…my Arch shirt?_ ” He points to their mountain of pearly white pillows they share on their bed behind her.

Y/N bites her lip, raising her shoulders slightly. “Maybe…”

“I really don’t understand you sometimes. I can’t wear an Arch shirt at home without you groaning.”

She smiles, shifting back as she lays her head down on his pillow, the shirt in close proximity. Content and at ease for the first time that day, she sighs, before her lips move again to illume.

“It reminds me of you, so I guess it can stay.”

Keanu chuckles on the other end, his playful giggle warming the crooks of her heart with each sound.

“ _I love you so much, sweetheart. Don’t forget it_.”


End file.
